


This was kind of Embarrassing, but it turned out Fine

by insomniackingxX



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniackingxX/pseuds/insomniackingxX
Summary: Hobie comes over to Miles’ dimension unannounced, (as usual) and has the nerve to be mad that Miles is still in the shower.
Relationships: Ganke Lee & Miles Morales, Hobie Brown & Miles Morales, Hobie Brown/Miles Morales
Kudos: 6





	This was kind of Embarrassing, but it turned out Fine

Hobie was never the type to visit, just in general. He saw you when he saw you and if he didn't see you then you weren't worth seeing.

Until he got sucked into another dimension, then he started actually going out of his way to see people every once in awhile.

Hell, once in awhile might’ve been stretch.

But anyways, today he just needed some type of break. It's not easy shit, living in a poisonous, hyper capitalist society where the government and the media is turned against you. Well, a lot of people already know the feeling but imagine that times 20 and the part of the hatred is aimed at you specifically. Ok now anyways forreal-

He decided he wanted to stop by Miles' dimension today, since it was the most relaxing, or at least the least depressing. He had on regular clothes but he didn't care, so he climbed on the side of Miles dorm room to peer through his window. Inside sat Ganke sitting in a swivel chair at his desk staring at his computer. Hobie sat for a minute waiting for him to notice, which he didn't, so he opted to just angrily knock instead.

"Open up dude!" He shouted to gain the other boys attention.

Ganke finally turned to the window and half way froze in shock and confusion before his brain registered that it was just Hobie and went to open the window.

"Finally." Hobie said, crawling through the hole in the wall while rolling his eyes. "Where's Miles?".

"I'm doing great thanks for asking man." Ganke said behind him. "I don't do small talk." Hobie responded. "Miles is in the shower right now, so I guess you'll have to." Ganke replies with the same bitterness. He didn't know why Hobie had a problem with him, he'd just been like that towards him since the day Miles introduces the two. "Yeah, no." Hobie said, sitting on Miles's bunk, cocking an eyebrow at Ganke as he stared him down from the other side of the room.

"Oh my god, your unbearable." Ganke said, getting his phone off his desk. "I'm out of here, tell Miles I went-" he couldn't even finish before Hobie cut him off "ok goodbye." He said coldly as he watched the other boy walk out the door.

Time passed by and he was getting more annoyed by the second. He hated waiting. What was even taking Miles so long?

Miles POV  
—————————————————————————

"Ugh, f-fuck,, ahh~" Miles tried to whisper, knowing Ganke was still a door away. This was the only reason he hates having a roommate, he can't masturbate to the thought of one of his fellow Spider-Men in peace. He has to bite his lip as he begins to pick up the pace, hand stroking his erect dick as he thought about what it'd feel like.

"shiiiii- ugh- o-oh H-hobie!" He yells out without realizing.

Hobie's POV  
——————————————————————————— "The fuck?" Hobie thinks aloud to himself from the other side of the door. He decideds that he probably heard wrong, which for some reason only makes him more agitated than before.

Miles POV  
————————————————————————————  
Miles imagined Hobie, in nothing but his spunky mask and Spider-Man Jean jacket,

"Damn, that so fucking hot~" 

His mind bounced from one steamy thought to another and envisioned Hobie shoving his thick member up his ass, while shoving his face into the ground.

Miles didn't know where his feelings for Hobie came from, it just kind hit him one day when he'd helped Hobie deal with an evil CEO and his army of drones that he wanted to know what his lips felt like.  
Among other things. 

And it just went from there. Every time Miles saw Hobie it made his heart jump, and he could barely speak to him, it's a good and bad thing that he visits so little, because, on one hand Miles misses him so much most of the time and craves to be around him. 

One the other hand...

Miles is horny 70% of the time, and 100% of that time he's thinking about all the ways he wants Hobie to turn his guts inside out.

He wants it so raw and dry that it hurts

"F-fuck!" He shouts aloud, shoving his index finger into his ass forcefully to imitate the image in his head of Hobie plunging into him.  
"H- h, Hobieeee~" Miles says relaxing into the pleasure.

Hobie's POV  
—————————————————————————

"What?!" Hobie yells out frustrated and gets no response. "shit..." he whispers out punching the mattress. He decides he's tired of all the goddamn waiting and makes his way to the bathroom door angrily.

Miles POV  
—————————————————————————  
"Shhhhhiiit! Fuck me, f-fuck meeee h-Hobie, ughk!" Miles yelled out, slewing strings of curses out as he started to lose his balance..

Suddenly the door handle had started jiggling, and Miles's spider senses started tingling. Immediately he pulled his finger out of his ass and let go of his fully erect dick.

"Ay, I'm in here!" He yelled while catching his breath. Didn't matter, because the door handle was still jiggling. Miles immediately stopped the water and dashed to grab his towel.

"Ganke! I said I'm in here man!" He yelled while throwing the towel around his waist. Damn, he hopes Ganke didn't hear any of his desperate moaning.

Miles almost dropped his towel when the door opened, and there stood no one but Hobart Brown, the guy he'd just been imagining fucking him.

"It's not Ganke, I'm actually offended you'd call me that." Hobie deadpans. As if seeing Miles in a towel doesn't phase him, which kind of breaks Miles's heart a little.

"I-Uh, w-what did you, what did you, I mean, uh, how long have you been here?" Miles says, giving Hobie the most guilty looking half smile he'd ever seen.

"Long enough." Hobie says while rolling his eyes.

Miles's whole body shut down. 'Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, he heard me.' Miles thought you himself. "I-I'm so sorry Hobie can you just-" Miles starts before being interrupted. "Whatever man, just get dressed so we can go do, something." Hobie said while trailing his eyes down Miles's body. 

It's probably weird, he knows that, but he's not gonna miss an opportunity to see Miles's bare chest. It's so, not what you'd expect from a guy like him. He's such a sweet, caring guy, he's a prodigy, he's a loyal friend, he respects his parents, and he's got an all around great life.

But his chest was covered in multiple scars. Some went from one shoulder to the other, there were others that were just a little scratch over his bellybutton. It's such a stark contrast to everything else about him. And Hobie loves it. He loves how his scars rise over his abs, and he loves seeing Miles's muscles tense when he rubs them down with disinfectant. Just knowing that there's a Miles like this under all that good boy shit makes Hobie wanna rub one out to this thought alone. And he has.

As Hobie is staring down the other boys body, his eyes finally trail down to the towel keeping him from seeing Miles in all of his glory.

And his eyes stay there. And he feels a twitch in his pants.

"Uh, o-ok I'm g-gonna get dressed now." Miles says not moving, watching as Hobie checked him out. Hobie was staring at him hungrily, it was turning Miles on even more and causing his towel to rise off his body. "Ok." Was all Hobie said, but he made no attempt to move. He just stood in the doorway, same hungry look in his eyes.

"What are you fucking waiting for?" Hobie barked out. Miles's asshole tightened at the tone of his voice.

"Uhm- lemme get my clothes out." Miles says rushing past Hobie back into his dorm room. Immediately he goes through his drawers assembling a decent outfit. Once all together he turned back around, towel still around his waist, and cock still hard as a rock, to see Hobie still watching him.

"Come the fuck on and change already!" Hobie shouts.

Miles quakes and his dick throbs. "F-fuck. Ok man, can you um, go in the bathroom or something?" He asks awkwardly.

"No." Hobie deadpans once again, making no motion to move. 

Miles didn't know what to say. He awkwardly turned around and pulled his towel down off his hips. He went to grab his underwear but before he could even touch them, Hobie breathed out "Goddamn."

Miles whipped around to see Hobie staring as him, or really, staring at where is ass was. Which was now where his dick was. "Shit." Miles cursed to himself.

"Damn your dick is hard. I bet its because you like me watching you, huh? You wanted someone to see all this?" Hobie says eyes roaming over every part of his body. He walked forward towards Miles and brought his hand up to his neck. "You’re so damn fine." He says as he presses his clothed crotch into Miles's completely bare one. "O-ohh~" Miles whimpers out. "Kiss me." Hobie breathes out, to which Miles immediately throws his lips onto his. Hobie kisses him hard and slow, his tongue making its way into Miles's mouth as the hand that was once on his neck goes down to his chest, going over every on of the smaller boys scars like they're brail. Studying them over and over again. Hobie reached to Miles's nipple and began to twist it roughly in between his fingers. "F-ffuuuck. Hobiee-e~" Miles moaned into Hobie's ear, grinding harder into him, trying to run his hands under Hobie's shirt. Hobie ruts into Miles's dick as well, his cock starting to cause a tent in his pants.

"Hmm?" He says, still twisting Miles's nipples back and fourth and tugging at them, hard. "Sh-shit!" Hobie yells through the dorm room, not caring how loud he was as usual. Miles on the other hand, didn't want to be expelled for having sex, and sneaking in someone who isn't a student.

"Sss-shh! We can't be *gasps* loud like that in here." Miles says, eyes still closed in bliss. At that Hobie stopped moving his fingers and quit grinding back. "Why not? Oh you think I'm not good enough for you, is that it? I bet you'd rather be with Ganke, huh?" He says, his sure tone faltering for once. "H-Hobie it's-" Miles starts. "I don't care. Ganke doesn't deserve you. He could never take care of you like I do." Hobie says, bringing his hand around Miles and slapping his ass hard as hell. "Ahh! Hobie!" Miles yelps out, definitely louder than Hobie was. "Could never fuck you like I do." Hobie breathes out in Miles's ear."Mhmm~" Miles says, shuddering. 

"Now can we please-" Hobie cuts him off by pushing him up against the wall. "Turn around." Hobie ordered. Miles immediately turned around. He tried to turn his head to see Hobie instead of looking at the window right in front of him. "Miles, look out the fucking window." Hobie says through ragged breaths, and Miles turns his head back around. Hobie starts to grind his still clothed crotch into Miles' asshole, to which Miles moans out, "hurry up and take it out already-h-hgh" 

Hobie responds to Miles' demand my slapping his ass hard again. "You can't tell me what to do Miles.". Miles whimpered out, the slaps caused him to grab unto the window seal for balance. "But since you asked so nicely~" Hobie immediately took out his dick, thankful Miles couldn't see him acting so desperately horny. "Do you have any lube?" He asks Miles. "U-uhh, I have coco butter? Which is actually better than lube by the way." Miles said while catching his breath. Hobie looked quizzically at him from behind. "Is that something you know because you've tried it, because you read it, or are you just one of them niggas that thinks coco butter is god?" Miles chuckled. "The second one, and a bit of the last one because it can literally do anything!” Miles jokes. Now it's Hobie's turn to chuckle. "But don't even worry about it, I don't want you to use lube anyway." Miles says voice getting quieter, wondering what Hobie thinks of him now that he's said something so, dirty. 

Hobie doesn't talk for a second, then he utters the words. "That's hot." Miles let's our a sigh of relief and a slight laugh. "Your so fucking kinky, that golden boy thing you got goin on is such a lie." Hobie says while rubbing Miles's sides, before pushing throughly into the smaller boys back entrance. "O-ohhh~" Miles cocks his head back in delight. "Who would've thought Spider-Man was a bottom." Hobie said starting to fuck Miles, going in and out at a steady pace. "H-hey, I'm not a bottom, I'm a switch." Miles said, starting to sweat, he really loved this feeling. 

Hobie wasn't holding himself back, he was going at a medium pace instead of working up to it just like Miles wanted, it's almost like he could read Miles' mind. "F-fuck, go faster, uhh~" Miles cried out. Apparently Hobie couldn't read his mind, or even hear him, because he immediately pulled out. "Nah, you said your a switch, lemme see then." Miles slowly got up out of his bent over position. Of course, it only made sense that the other Spider-Man in this room was also a switch. "H-huh?" he said, now facing the taller male.

"You heard me. I want you to show me." Hobie said, grinning wildly at Miles. He reached for the younger's torso and started feeling on every scar. Making the sensitive Miles writhe under his touch. "O-ok." Miles says, he pulls Hobie down and kisses him hard. He goes for Hobie's signature jean jacket and shirt underneath it, finally leaving him completely bare. He backed Hobie up in the small room to his bunk and threw him down face up, sweaty and needy. 

And Hobie was a grinning fucking mess, Miles could tell he thought he made the right decision. "Tell me what you're gonna do to me Miles." He says, on the bottom but somehow still leading the way. Miles didn't know exactly what he wanted to do, because he'd never been a top before, but he knew he wanted to see Hobie's face when he did it. He bent back down to kiss him again and inbetween breaths he says, "I really wanna-a, ride you." Hobie's not sure if that qualifies as top stuff or not but he doesn't say anything. "Oh yeah? What else?" He says while biting his lip, he starts roaming all over Miles chest again, which gets him another soft moan from Miles. "I wanna fuck you so hard right now." Miles says, pressing his hips down onto Hobies. "Fuck!" Hobie yelled out and quickly went to cover his mouth. He'd never been that excited before when he was a bottom. "Damn. Hobie was that you." Miles leaned down and whispered, trying to tease his fellow Spider-Man. "Hell yeah it was me, Miles you should be fuckin' proud." Hobie said with all seriousness. Miles felt his face heat up.

He was worried this would be a one night stand type of thing, but maybe if he did good enough Hobie would ask him to do it again, or maybe even ask him for more, maybe he'd ask him to be his boyfriend.

Miles kissed Hobie one last time, before sliding his hand down the older's stomach and grabbing his wide, long staff. He began to tug and pull at it slowly, causing Hobie to let out some quieter moans. He started to pick up the pace, twisting his hand around Hobie's dick faster and faster by the second , Hobie started to let out of string of curses, "Ah- f-fuck, shit, shit Milesss~" he says, making Miles dick twitch at the way he says his name. The look on Hobie's face tells Miles that he's about to come, so Miles abruptly stops tugging on his member. 

Hobie looks up at him with an annoyed, almost disappointed face. Deciding to put his super strength to use, Miles hoists Hobie up and begins to slide him onto his completely hard dick. Hobie wraps his arms around Miles' neck, feeling the surprisingly long shaft go into him. "Fuck~" Miles let out, starting to slide Hobie up and down slowly. Hobie arches his back, trying to bounce on him. "Jesus- fuck! Your just full of surprises aren't y- shit, ahh~" Hobie mumbled, making the decision to quit with the talking and just focus on the dick going up his ass. 

Miles began to pick up his pace, slamming into Hobie harder as he held on tighter to his back. Meanwhile Hobie was moaning all types of dirty shit in his ear. "Ohh~ I love it~" "I wanna go four more rounds" "lemme suck you after this~" Miles started tearing it up at immeasurable speeds, Much to Hobie's liking. "F-fuck! Miles come onnnn~ give it to me~!" Hobie said leaning into Miles's chest. He dove down to Miles' neck and immediately started sucking and biting down on it. "Sshit~ ohmygod, Hobie!" Miles yelled out, trying to signal his partner. Getting the message, the older, barely able form a sentence staggered out. "Come inside me~ Fucking do it!" At that moment Miles felt Hobie clench around him. "FUCK!" Hobie yelled louder than ever, spilling out onto Miles' legs and chest. "Ahh~ ahh!" Miles said, coming in Hobie's ass. He flopped down on his bed before he even finished emptying himself into his friend. "Y-yes, fuuuucck~" Hobie let out half heartedly. 

Miles attempts to pull out, But Hobie grabs his shoulder and makes him stop. "Don't. We'll just wait until you get hard again, I said, I wanna go four more rounds." Miles didn't object. He didn't even care that Gankee might walk in on them like this. All he cared about right now was Hobie.

Aaaaand that’s it. Ik the ending is kinda anticlimactic but I didn’t know what to say so- yeah. Anyways, this is my first time writing smut so let me know if I did good ^^


End file.
